


Πανδώρα（2）

by Hyukee32



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyukee32/pseuds/Hyukee32





	Πανδώρα（2）

听到了想要的答案，李东海欢呼了一声，他兴奋的凑近了李赫宰，性器都几乎要拍打在李赫宰脸上。所有人中李赫宰只猜对了他的，不管答案是不是蒙的，结果都叫人心生愉悦。他心中得意，半弯着腰搂着李赫宰狠狠的亲了一口。

“哥哥好聪明，是不是最喜欢我了？”

“他当然最喜欢你了，要不怎么哪里都心心念念的是你？”金希澈的不满溢于言表，站在一旁幽幽的说。他说的倒也是事实，毕竟李东海和李赫宰年龄最近，也是最能玩到一起去的。

“是不是特哥和钟云哥也来了..”李赫宰听闻金希澈语气里的低气压，不敢接李东海的话，小心翼翼的转了个话题打着岔。

朴正洙这才笑眯眯捡了话头，凑过去手摸了摸李赫宰有些蓬松的碎发。“是的呢。赫宰想我了吗？”

李赫宰被逗得害羞了起来，在温柔哥哥面前他越发像个孩子，半歪着头靠着他，接受着朴正洙的抚摸，软软的喊了声特哥。

李赫宰随便说的答案，歪打正着的刚好是正确的的，李东海开心不行的同时也让其他人心里有那么几分不自在。不同于金希澈吃醋了脾气就显露在表面的举动，朴正洙面上虽不显，心里其实也有些不得意。

毕竟怎么说也是自己一手看着长大的孩子，即使早已经拆吞入腹，里里外外的睡了多次，也总想着能让他多记着些自己一点。说白了大抵在这里的所有人都是抱着这个想法。

谁都想成为李赫宰心中最特殊的那一个。  
可偏偏谁都不是。

这正因为如此，李东海拔得头筹的胜利模样在别人眼中就像是有了几分碍眼。

朴正洙心里虽然不快，但手一边顺着头发往下仍是温柔地捏着李赫宰的后颈按摩着，像是在摸一只名贵品种的猫咪。他手指轻轻的捏过身下神色懵懂的小猫咪，心里到处充裕着的是将李赫宰连肉带皮啃咬下去的私心。偏偏李赫宰还未觉察，被按摩的舒服了，半靠着蹭他撒娇，神色充满了依赖。

朴正洙眼神越发深沉，手下捏着李赫宰脖颈那块软肉的力度不自觉的大了几分，低着头望着可爱弟弟的发旋，慢条斯理的开口了。

“五个人只猜中了一个。”  
“这样可怎么行？”  
“难道哥哥平日里还没有喂饱我们赫宰吗？”

他一边说着手也没停下来，摩挲的李赫宰后颈那块肌肤泛起一片粉红，有些火辣辣的灼烧。李赫宰这才后知后觉觉出朴正洙隐藏在言语底下的不快，他筹措了一会儿就要辩解，又被朴正洙接下来的举动打断了。

李赫宰在椅子上腿被分开搭在椅子扶手上，露出整个脆弱而敏感的下体，纤细的脚踝不安的在空中颤抖着，被朴正洙握在手里摩挲。

他靠在椅背上，感知着朴正洙的手指沾了润滑液一点点从他的小腹向下滑去。随后手指慢慢深入进那个仍紧紧闭合着的小穴。

李赫宰小口喘着气，努力放松了身子让他的哥哥替他扩张。朴正洙的手指因着润滑液的作用，进入的十分顺利，他的手指关节处卡在李赫宰的小穴里，感受到李赫宰潮湿柔软的穴肉正不安的包裹着他，只随意的上下抽插了几次，就抽插出水来，与润滑液混合在一起，湿嗒嗒的顺着臀缝流至大腿根侧。

李赫宰咬着唇压抑着呻吟声，失去光明后他的感官比旁人更加敏感，小穴里不断涌上来的被侵占、被占有的信号让他绝大多数的理智快要灰飞烟灭。偏偏朴正洙的扩张总是不急不躁的，稍稍碾过他的敏感点又毫不留情的撤了回来。

他感觉自己周身应是如火一样在灼烧，每个人望向他视线都像是一个火种，能够焚烧至他的灵魂。在这种肉体与想象的双层刺激中，李赫宰被撩拨的浑身发软。

“特哥..别...别再..”他靠在椅背上试图合拢起双腿，打着颤哀求着朴正洙，又被站在一旁的金钟云掰开了腿张的更大。

这时朴正洙的手指已经扩张到三根，将李赫宰的小穴搅成了一滩湿热的春水。他听闻李赫宰不成调的哀求，依言抽出了手指，李赫宰在他抽出的时候仍无意识的收缩着小穴不让他离开。

朴正洙被他挽留的举动惹得笑了一声。从小穴抽出的手指沾染上了一层水光四溢的液体，在灯光下显得淫靡而色情。朴正洙看了看，将手指上的液体尽数抹在李赫宰的脸上，随后又将手指伸进了李赫宰的口中，搅着那块柔软的舌头左右揉捏着。

“别再什么？”朴正洙手指关节卡着不让李赫宰说话，却偏偏声音放的很轻的问李赫宰。

“我们赫宰是不是错了？”

李赫宰被朴正洙的手指堵的狠了，说不出一句话来，只得点着头表示知道错了。他小声呜咽的恳求着朴正洙，搭在扶手上的腿被人握在手里也忍不住的打着颤。

先前被朴正洙已经开拓好的小穴外此刻已经顶上了一个滚烫的性器，像是一头凶猛的野兽张着獠牙正待进攻。前端稍稍顶开禁闭的穴肉又抽出，在股缝里打着转，带着撩拨人的意味。

“想要吗。”

肆虐在李赫宰口内的手指终于退了出来，连带着无法吞咽的口水滴下来沾湿了孱弱的锁骨。李赫宰的小腹绷的紧紧的，因着欲望作祟而高高翘起的性器不断因着身体的快感而打着颤，他最终羞耻的点了点头。

随后一直得不到满足的小穴被填满了。

性器顶进来的时候，李赫宰惊喘了一声，不由自主的抓紧了身旁不知谁的胳膊。火热的性器一进一出带着热度，烧的他几乎飘起来。饥渴的肠道在里面谄媚的层层挽留吞食着性器，几乎要将之永久留在体内。

背靠着的椅背花纹也成了增加快感的一员，被顶的上下挪动的同时，精美的刺绣凸起也在他的背上摩挲出一道又一道情色的抚摸。

有些疼，也有些爽。

这个姿势唯实不好受，椅子太硬，布料太粗糙，硌的他疼。来回操弄了数下后李赫宰便委屈了起来，眼泪在眼眶里打着转。

“特哥..去...去床上...”他的声音软软的，一张小嘴有些委屈的咬在一起，看上去越发显得楚楚可怜。

李赫宰话音刚落便被狠狠的顶弄了一下，原本仍算温柔抽插的性器发了狠一样顶着敏感点抽插着。“我们赫宰，可真是连谁操着你都不知道了。”

“看样子真的只记住了东海的肉棒是么。”

金钟云凑在他耳旁咬着牙说。先前朴正洙扩张完便存了心让他先来，偏偏李赫宰仍以为是朴正洙，这让他如何不生气。他抬眼望了一眼站在一旁的朴正洙，凑上去狠狠的亲吻了李赫宰的唇，在上面留下了一个潮湿的咬痕。

“告诉哥，你现在记住了吗？”金钟云将李赫宰的腿搭在扶手上打开的更大，待整个穴口暴露在空气中后才慢慢的捅进去，看着那个嫣红的小嘴将他的性器一点一点贪婪的吞食进去，只觉得自己的灵魂也跟着被吞食在其中。

“记..记住了..”李赫宰连声求饶着。

金钟云一下又一下操着那个柔软又潮湿的小穴，只觉得里面像是有一汪泉眼一样，能顺着抽插孜孜不倦的流出水来，将整个椅子面都沾湿了。

“我们赫宰是水做的吗？”金钟云拉过李赫宰的手往下，试探进他们交合的地方。“哥哥的肉棒都要被你的小穴泡坏了。”

李赫宰被他的话羞的抽出了手，摇着头拒绝。“我不是..”

“不是什么？”  
“那哥哥操的不是我们赫宰的小穴吗？”

李赫宰脸憋的通红，他努力吸着气接纳着金钟云的抽插，脸又被摁着扭了个过。朴正洙的性器正顶在他唇边，温柔地哄着让他张开。

李赫宰听话的张开了一点，试探的吮吸了一下，就被朴正洙摁着头不容拒绝的往下加了力。将朴正洙的半个性器都含入了口中，李赫宰的小脸顿时操出了一个凸起。

李赫宰被朴正洙这种突如其来的摁压惹得抽噎了一下。性器在口内的来回抽插随之带来的是缺氧窒息。这让他不由自主的收缩了下身子，连带着也收紧了小穴。惹得金钟云上手不轻不重的在他的大腿内侧打了一下。

“别吸那么紧，宝贝。”

李赫宰下身一直像是被一根烧红的棍子来回捅着，穴肉内的不断摩擦让他几乎要觉得自己被点燃了。他的小穴被金钟云来回的抽插搅得一塌糊涂溃不成军，偏生想要哀求的嘴也被朴正洙的性器牢牢的堵住。

“我们赫宰这下记住了吗。”  
“现在上面的小嘴含着的是我的，下面含着的是你钟云哥的。”  
“可再别弄错了。”

朴正洙一手抹着李赫宰不断溢出的生理性眼泪，一边操着他上面的小嘴。李赫宰被噎的委屈得同时，也尽力的张大了唇去含住哥哥的性器。舌头卖力的在性器顶端打着滑按摩，含不住的津液顺着下巴流了下来。

朴正洙大抵还是心疼他被两面夹击在椅子上呢难处，看着李赫宰有些委屈的哭噎，性器在柔软的唇内来回摩挲着，抽插的速度也放的缓慢了起来。来回抽插了几十次后，他抽出了性器指示着金钟云将李赫宰放回到床上。

“换个姿势吧，我们赫宰想必已经知道错了。”

金钟云也依言抽出了仍旧硬挺的性器，抱着被操得浑身发烫得李赫宰放到了床上。李赫宰在床上还未歇很久便被翻了个面。他被摆成跪趴的形式，大腿被打开大张着露出柔软的小穴，另一根坚挺的性器紧跟着插了进来。

“特哥...慢些啊...”

李赫宰其实并不确定是朴正洙，不过凭着感觉也知道不是金钟云了。他腰窝在一进一出的动作中颤抖的几乎立不住，弯曲成好看诱人的弧度。乳头红肿的立起来摩擦过柔软的丝质床单，李赫宰甚至还能分出一丝神来想这应该不是在酒店的房间，应该是崔始源的某处私人住宅。

朴正洙分开他的腿，手揽住李赫宰的腰腹，使李赫宰的下体能与他的性器贴合的更紧密。他低下头亲吻了李赫宰拱起的肩胛骨。

“宝贝儿这次总算是猜对了呢。”

“看起来我们赫宰果然还是要多熟悉熟悉哥哥的肉棒才能猜对，是么。”他的性器缓慢顶在李赫宰的敏感点上来回摁压着，滚烫的性器在小穴里来回摩擦，将李赫宰往前顶了几寸，又落到了金钟云手里。

金钟云的性器自从李赫宰的小穴内抽出后也一直挺立着，眼前朴正洙将人又往他的方位顶弄了几分，李赫宰的嘴里呜咽的吐出的几声呻吟更是撩拨的他心痒痒。他凑过去抬起了李赫宰的脸，顺势将自己的性器戳进了他的小嘴里。

李赫宰努力吸着气，将金钟云的性器含的深入，跟着朴正洙的一前一后的撞击，勉强替着金钟云做着深喉。金钟云找准了位置，就着喉咙深处的那点缝隙抽插着。李赫宰的小嘴被堵的实实的，将将能喘息出声，他仿佛一直在一艘船上，跟着海浪飘摇着找不到岸。

朴正洙的动作越发的快，他的手摁着李赫宰的腰使得劲也不由自主的大了起来。李赫宰被捏的疼了呜咽了一声，差点咬到金钟云。金钟云放缓了速度，能让他在朴正洙猛烈的攻势中得以片刻喘息。

李东海这时循着空凑了过来，他摸了摸李赫宰因含着金钟云的性器而微微鼓起的脸颊，笑眯眯的让金钟云退出来一点，自己手扶着性器也凑过去蹭在李赫宰嘴边。

“赫啊，我也要...”未等李赫宰说出话来，他便急躁的捅了进去。因着金钟云的性器还没有退出来，勉强挤进去一个顶端便再无法前进半步了。李赫宰被他的突然举动逼的很了，身子不由自主的收缩了一下，惹得朴正洙在后面被吸得差点缴枪投了降。

“东海也是不听话了。”朴正洙眼神往上瞟了他一眼，语气冷淡了几分。“是不是小嘴也想吃哥哥们的两个肉棒了？”

“我看可以再来一次D&E的双飞，也不能总是欺负赫宰一个人。”金希澈在旁跟着说，情色意味深重的抚摸了一下李东海的脖颈。李东海想起了以前他和李赫宰被哥哥们轮番亵玩的场面，这下脸是红了起来。

他乖乖的听着哥哥们的话又将性器从李赫宰的口内退了出来，只跪坐在一边眼巴巴的望着哥哥们操着李赫宰。他心痒难耐，又年轻火气旺，朴正洙眼里瞅着，也放在了心里。他和金钟云对视了一番，有默契的同时开始在李赫宰的上下两张小嘴里抽送。

朴正洙的性器在李赫宰的小穴内按压着敏感点，激的李赫宰颤抖的停不下来，他在朴正洙的操弄下身体逐渐失了力气，难以吞咽下金钟云的性器。于是金钟云索性自己扣着李赫宰的下巴，自己用力的将李赫宰上面的小嘴也操出了一朵花来。

他挺着腰胯，几乎要将所有的性器都塞进李赫宰的唇内，囊袋不断地拍打着李赫宰的小脸，数次抽插后他将精液射进了李赫宰的口腔内，才慢慢退了出来。李赫宰被呛得咳嗽了一声，没咽下去的精液混合着口水流下来，又被尽数抹到脸颊上，显得清纯又色情。

朴正洙也跟着在这个时候一边抚摸过李赫宰硬挺的前端，一边射进他的体内。滚烫的精液陡然射入进紧致的肠道，李赫宰刺激的小声尖叫了一声，他扭着身子下意识的想往前跑，又被朴正洙牢牢地摁在原地，像献祭给神明的祭品一样，接受完朴正洙整个的精液洗礼才能被放过。

射过一轮后朴正洙抽出了性器，冲李东海招了招手。李东海欢呼了一声凑过去甜蜜蜜的和朴正洙撒娇。

“特哥最好了！”他手扶着硬挺的性器，拉过软成一滩泥的李赫宰，将他翻个面面朝着自己，分开他的腿搭至自己肩膀上，就着李赫宰刚刚被操弄的湿热柔软的小穴，又捅了进去。

他憋了有段时间，这下算是找到了发泄的出口，折着李赫宰的腿几乎要成一个扭曲的姿势。李赫宰纵是常年跳舞柔韧性好，也着实有些受不了。颤抖着身子求他。

“东海...东海...”他手紧紧的抓着床单，乳尖又被金希澈和崔始源两个人在两边掐揉着，原本的哀求也显得溃不成军了起来。

“哥哥，我操你操得爽吗？”李东海将他的腿抬至更高，来回抽插带出的不仅是湿热的液体，同时还有上一位哥哥留下的精液，将李赫宰的小穴在来回的进出中打出了细碎的白沫。

“闭嘴...”李赫宰脸羞得通红，他最受不了李东海在床笫间叫他哥哥，这让他总有一种背德的羞耻感和快感，偏偏李东海像是知道他的心理，一声一声的叫个不停。

“哥哥，最喜欢我了是吗？”他追问个不停，一边操着李赫宰的小穴，一边又在他快要到高潮的时候，恶趣味的堵着李赫宰硬挺的前端小孔不让他射，像是非要听到一个结果一样。

李赫宰被逼的急了，超负荷的层层快感几乎让他喘不上气，无法射精带来的无助的痉挛，让他扭着腰想要躲开李东海握着他性器的手，最终没有办法只得放弃了抵抗。

“对...我最喜欢你了...”

“哥哥喜欢我这么操你吗？”

“喜欢...”

他不知道自己说了什么，只跟着李东海的回答来应，连身旁的金希澈捏着他的乳头的手更用力了几分他都无暇顾及了。

李东海听到了想要的答案得偿所愿的放开了他，任凭着李赫宰手抓着床单，绷紧了腿再一次射了出来。

“停一下...真的不行了...”

他射出来后喘着气坦率的向李东海求饶，蹭着李东海的腰腹和他撒娇着，蒙着眼睛的丝带早已经被眼泪浸的湿透，露出深色的痕迹来。

李东海被他撒娇的语气惹得心里也是一阵柔软，本来打算应了李赫宰速战速决。就在这时房间内突然传来了一阵电话铃声，崔始源随后从一堆混乱的衣服堆里拿出了正在响着的李赫宰手机，递给李东海看。

是有人给李赫宰打电话了。


End file.
